onepiecefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Lorenzo0507
Doflamingo ola: podrias poner a Doflamingo en la tabla del kenbushoku, busoshoku y haoshoku haki link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:44 5 feb 2013 (UTC) Articulo innecesario Hola Lorenzo, he encontrado este articulo "duplicado" y creo que deberías borrarlo: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Crocodile_vs._Nico_Robin Un saludo 21:39 6 feb 2013 (UTC) Artículo duplicado Hola, paso a avisarte que hay dos artículos sobre la misma isla: Isla_de_Kenzan Isla_Kenzan Se debe borrar alguno. Sir Rayleigh (discusión) 21:15 8 feb 2013 (UTC)Sir Rayleigh Respuesta Haki en impel down, cuando se encuentra con luffy le dice que su haki a aumentado y luffy no estaba haciendo ninguna demostracion de ello a simple vista y si lo percibe sera porque lo tiene link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 09:47 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Doflamingo como en el capitulo 698 aparecieron sus "hilos" y su haki ya se podrian poner en su pagina con sus respectivas imagenes link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:18 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: podrias borrar Archivo:Weapon_left_2_años_despues.JPG ya que he subido Archivo:Weapon_left_tras_2_años.png y es .png y File:Trafalgar Law post timeskip.jpg ya que se ha subido Archivo:Trafalgar_Law_Timeskip_Anime.png PD: No se podría hacer que cuando subas una imagen, aparte de descripcion, licencia... y todo eso, hubiera una parte donde pusieras "origen"? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:57 10 feb 2013 (UTC) borrar Nico_Robin_en_Spa_Island.png la puedes borrar? me quedo fea D: Rafa-San (Mi discusión) 22:44 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Origen y no seria mas logico asi: Origen *Episodio X Licencia: ya que el origen es mas corto que la licencia y la gente puede aprobechar mas la informacion del origen que el de la licencia ya que son un moton de palabras link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 12:07 11 feb 2013 (UTC) Problemilla Hola, verás ha habido un problemilla con un usuario: ( http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Inazumaniaco_Tsubasa_Mirror ) Es nuevo aquí y cuando ha querido editar le ha salido esto: "No tienes permiso para modificar esta página, por los siguientes motivos: La acción que has solicitado está restringida a los usuarios de uno de estos 6 grupos: Administradores, Staff de Wikia, Wikia Helpers, VSTF, emailconfirmed, adminmentor. You do not have permission to edit pages No tienes permiso para crear páginas nuevas." ¿Como se soluciona esto? (PD: Él usuario en cuestión no puede mandarte ni siquiera un mensaje por que le sale eso, por eso te lo mando yo) 21:12 16 feb 2013 (UTC) Flg de reversor Sé que era más fácil y útil revertir, pero si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera podido dejar un mensaje, en ahora en adelante solo revertiré y si tengo que decir algo se lo diré al usuario. Saludos Nestor8.16 (discusión) 07:59 17 feb 2013 (UTC) kaido ola: podrías poner a Kaido en la http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Organizaci%C3%B3n_Doflamingo yaque es un aliado y entonces se quitaria de la Plantilla:Punk Hazard yaque en realidad con Caesar no tiene conexion yaque se dijo que mataria soli a Doflamingo si no habia Smiles. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 19:55 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Franky tank ola de nuevo: podrias subir la version de anime de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Franky_tank.JPG es que yo no encuentro una con subtitulos y tu podrias buscar una raw yaque la imagen se va moviendo para verla entera y, si no es mucho pedir, borra la otra (no es por molestar, sino para no dejar cabos sueltos) link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:49 18 feb 2013 (UTC) Una pregunta, como hago para que mi firma tenga una imágen??? Suzzo (discusión) 01:38 19 feb 2013 (UTC) OK lo haré así, es que no sabía como hacerlo y lo dejaba asi. 19:49 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo puedes borrar esta imagen es que la he remplazao por esta que es mejor. 21:44 20 feb 2013 (UTC) Thor01 ola: te quería advertir que el usuario Thor01 sigue añadiendo imagenes con un monton de falta de ortografia y a habido varias ediciones donde a añadido todas las categorias que estaban puestas en el articulo, de nuevo. Habia pensado que ya que eres un administrador te hari mas caso. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:50 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo, te querría preguntar como se hace para ser moderador del chat... Aunque no creo que lo valla a ser :(. Gracias de antemano. 16:55 23 feb 2013 (UTC) Imagenes ola: podrias subir las imagenes de Kurosai_FR-U_IV y Brachio_Tank_Unit_V en .png para que tengan mayor calidad? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 11:08 24 feb 2013 (UTC) pdrias tambien la de http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Haki.jpg a .png con la de la inglesa (http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Hakisbs.png )? link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 17:33 24 feb 2013 (UTC) Nami portrait.png ola: podrias cambiar la licencia de Nami portrait.png a captura de pantalla?link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 20:09 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo en la wiki inglesa han cambiado las imágenes de los episodios por otras muy diferentes. ¿Deberíamos cambiarlas? Lo digo porque las próximas ya no serán como hasta ahora. 21:33 28 feb 2013 (UTC) Ultimo Episodio Espero que no te importe pero actualize el capitulo la plantilla del Ultimo Episodio ya que lleva semanas igual, el domingo si no te importa actualizare el episodio tambien. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 21:41 1 mar 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo podrías poner la plantilla de la banda mas hacia la izquierda en este articulo, para que quede bien, es que yo lo he intentado pero no puedo. 00:17 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Piratas Donquixote Habría que incluir a Trébol y a Diamante dentro de la pantilla de los Piratas Donquixote, también a Kaido en aliados, no? es que como no la puedo cambiar porque está protegida, como la de los Usuarios de la Fruta del Diablo, que quiero poner ahí a Trébol ya que en el Capítulo 700 se ve que se vuelve líquido y todo jeje Gracias. El Principe (discusión) 12:32 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar ola: podrias borrar Archivo:Shirahoshi_anime.jpg es que ya existe Archivo:Princesa_Shirahoshi.png link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 16:13 2 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar ola: se deberia borrar o Archivo:Kuma_Musou_Battle.PNG o Archivo:One-Piece-Pirate_Warriors-2-Kuma.png ya que son practicamente lo mismo, expresan lo mismo y sirven para lo mismo. link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 18:04 6 mar 2013 (UTC) Lorenzo como me puedo hacerme admin y si quieres saber como soy pon usuario pokemon destinos rivales Pokemon destinos rivales (discusión) 15:49 7 mar 2013 (UTC)pokemon destinos rivales Olle, perdón por molestar. Solo escribo esto para decir que si no sería mejor otra imagen de portada de one piece wiki. (Me refiero a la que aparece Luffy a la izquierda y Nami a la derecha). Solo es una sugerencia. ;) 08:48 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola como se puede cambiar el tamaño de letra MonkeyD.Abi (discusión) 17:16 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Hola Lorenzo. Tengo que preguntare algo: Quien es más poderoso, Enel o Akainu? espero tu respuesta Marv argonMarv argon (discusión) 18:42 8 mar 2013 (UTC) Borrar la imagen Archivo:Yassuuuuup.jpg se debería borrar ya que no tiene uso y el nombre no está bien. Y Archivo:Zoro roronoa vs Dragon.png igual por que no tiene usose debería borrar ya que no tiene uso link=Usuario Discusión:Inazio98 15:57 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Archivo repetido Hola Lorenzo, hay una imagen qu está repetida, deberías borrar una de las dos: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Luffy_y_Shuzo.PNG http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo:Shuzo_atacando_a_Luffy.png 15:51 10 mar 2013 (UTC) En la lista de episodios puedes poner la saga de la alianza pirata MonkeyD.Abi (discusión) 17:04 10 mar 2013 (UTC)